Losing Kyle
by Lizzierose33
Summary: What would have happened if Horatio found out about Kyle earlier and had raised him on his own. Life is great,until seventeen year old Kyle doesn't come home one night,Horatio has to track down the one person who might want Kyle,his mother.
1. Prologue:Kyle

The party was really hot,and there was enough beer for everyone to get totally wasted.

Unfortunately Kyle doesn't drink,having both a dad,an uncle,and a aunt who are cops means you have to listen to a bunch of stories about people who did stupid or dangerous things while drunk,Kyle decided it was better to not drink or risk doing something stupid and his dad finding out,which he would he find's out everything.

Just because Kyle didn't drink doesn't mean his friends didn't,Justin was on his forth beer,Lauren was completely wasted,and Seth was starting to do shots of whiskey,the only one who wasn't drinking besides Kyle was Nikki,who's medication for a heart condition made drinking not a good idea.

"So your fine driving the nimrods home"says Kyle when he noticed it was almost past his curfew.

"Yeah,I'll drop them off and you'll do it next time"says Nikki taking another sip of her diet coke.

"Ok see you tomorrow"said Kyle referring to the plan for him to go over to Nikki's and study.

"See you then"says Nikki as she went to go stop Lauren from leaving with caption of the basketball team.

When Kyle was leaving he got a text from his dad reminding him of his curfew,Kyle sent him one back saying he was leaving and should be home in twenty minutes.

Kyle had parked his car down the street from the house and as he was walking he became aware of the fact he could hear footsteps behind in case he wrapped his hand around the can of pepper spray his dad always made him carry in case he might need it.

When he heard someone say his name,he stopped and turned to an unfamiliar face,but he know that he wasn't going to make it home in twenty minutes.


	2. Chapter 1:Horatio

Horatio had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for his son to come home,by the time he woke up it was eight in the mourning.

He hadn't heard Kyle come in last night,he was probably still asleep in his room.

Horatio walks down the hall to check that Kyle had gotten in safely last night but when he got to his son's room the door was still open and the bed hadn't been slept in.

"That's strange"said Horatio more to himself than anyone.

He goes back into the living room and check's his phone to make sure Kyle hadn't decided to spent the night at a friends house,but the last text sent by Kyle was him saying when he would be home.

Just then the phone rang and Horatio saw it was Kyle's friend Nikki,he answered.

"Hello"says Horatio half expecting his sons voice was on the other end explaining where he was.

"Oh Mr Caine,is Kyle there"says Nikki on the other end.

"Actually Nikki I was hoping Kyle was with you"says Horatio hoping she would say he might say he was at another friends house.

"You mean he's not there"says Nikki sounding very surprised.

"You didn't happen to notice when he left last night.

"He left around eleven,he said he was going straight home,he really didn't come home last night"says Nikki unable to get her mind around this.

"No,would one of the others have seen where he went"asks Horatio,Kyle had,had the same group of friends same elementary school so he know them all very well.

"They were all to drunk to notice,they probably forgot they went to the party last night"says Nikki.

"Ok thanks Nikki I'm going see if I find him,I'll let you know if I hear anything"says Horatio looking at his watch.

"Ok thank you"says Nikki as she hangs up the phone.

Horatio goes and checks the garage,sure enough Kyle's car wasn't there,he gets in his SUV and goes over to the house where the party took place.

When he was driving up he noticed Kyle's blue Honda parked about five houses down from where the party was.

Horatio had called Kyle's phone a few times on the way over and it had gone straight to voicemail,As he got out of his car he tried again and this time he heard a ring.

He followed the sound of to the under of a green jeep and sure enough he found Kyle's phone.

The screen was cracked and it looked like Kyle hadn't left it there on purpose.

When he was about to get up he noticed something on the street,he got up and saw in the middle of the road was a pool of blood.

"Oh no"said Horatio pulling out his phone.

He dialled Eric's number,and he answered on the first ring"Hey H,what's going on"says Eric sounding as if he just woke up.

"Look Eric I need you to come down to twentieth and Lex can you do that"asks Horatio unable to take his eyes off the pool of blood that may be his sons.

"Yeah sure what's wrong"says Eric sounding a little more alert.

"It's Kyle,something's wrong"says Horatio.

"What happened"asks Eric wanting to know what may have happened to his sisters son.

"He's missing,there's a pool of blood next to his car and his phones broken,I need you to get every one down here know"says Horatio looking around to see if there was anything he missed.

"Of course I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll call the Calliegh and Ryan on the way"says Eric.

"Okay thanks"says Horatio hanging up the phone and calls Tripp and praying that he was wrong and Kyle was just passed out at a friend's only time in his life he hoped his son had actually gotten drunk.


	3. Chapter 2:Horatio

The team all got there within twenty minutes and started process in the scene.

Ryan bagged Kyle's phone,Calliegh sampled the blood on the road,it wasn't enough to suggest Kyle was dead but enough to say that he had been injured.

Tripp was going around taking to the neighbours seeing if they had seen or heard anything,so far they haven't.

Horatio was standing near the end of the scene watching everything go underway.

He felt like he should be going something,after all it was his son and he was the one who has sounded the alarm.

He had managed to call the rest of Kyle's friends and they didn't know where he was or were to hung over to remember anything about last night so,he tried to tell himself he was doing something to try to find his son.

"Hey,Horatio"says Frank as he motions for Horatio to come over to him.

"Well"asks Horatio as he goes over to him and prays that the neighbour had seen something.

"Well the lady over at that house says that she heard tire screech and a thud but thought it was someone's tv"says Frank motioning to the middle age women in a pink bathrobe.

"So someone hit him with their car"says Horatio hoping that he had heard that wrong.

"As far as we can tell that's what happened"says Frank.

"Well if it was just a hit and run where is he"asks Horatio hoping he would get a straight answer.

"Hey Horatio,we're going to find him you know that"says Frank putting a hand on Horatio's shoulder.

"I know but will he be ok"asks Horatio hoping he would get his son back.

"Hey you guys got to see this"says Walter who was standing near the edge of the road.

"What is it"says Horatio walks over to him hoping the had found something.

"I found this over by that tree over there,I don't knew if it's related,but's kind of strange"says Walter as he holds up a black purse.

"That is strange,can I take a look"says Frank as he takes the purse from Walter.

He goes through it and pulls out a white wallet"Let's see who this belongs to"he says as he opens the wallet and pulls out a drivers licence,"Julia Winston,look familiar to you,"says Frank as he holds up the licence for Horatio to see.

When he see's the picture he see's a familiar face he says"Yeah"giving the licence back to Frank.

"Well who is it"asks Frank not seeing the connection.

"That is Kyle's mother"says Horatio still not believing what he had seen.

"I thought Marisol was Kyle's mother"says Walter thinking about the fact Eric refers to Kyle as his nephew.

"She was his adoptive mother,she adopted him right after we got married" says Horatio referring to his late wife.

"When was the last time she saw Kyle"asks Frank realizing that in all the years he knew Kyle he never mentioned his biological mother once.

"Not since he was two as far I know"says Horatio now thinking that might not be true.

"What happened when he was two"asks Walter wondering what could have happened for a mother not to contact her own child.

"She lost her parental rights and he was placed in foster care,he was there for five years"says Horatio.

"Why'd she lose her right's"asks Frank not remembering that part of the story.

"She had a drug problem and she left him along in her apartment for twelve hours to go get high"says Horatio remembering the anger he felt when he was first briefed by the social worker.

"Well why foster care,I mean why not you"asks Walter wondering why they didn't place Kyle with his father.

"When I met Julia I was undercover and when the case ended so did our relationship,it wasn't until seven years later when I was working a case that I realized he was my son and I got custody right away"says Horatio remembering Kyle when he first met him.

"So she didn't know where he was so how did her purse get to his abduction site"asked Frank.

"I don't know but that's the exact thing we're going to ask her"asks Horatio while walking back to his car.


	4. Chapter 3:Eric

When Horatio first told him that Kyle was missing Eric's mind went right back to the day his sister died and his promise to always look after her son,and from the current events he failed Marisol,Kyle and Horatio.

It took a lot of convincing to let him go along and question Julia Winston,he had to promise to let Natalia take the lead and not mention his relation to Kyle.

"Are you sure you want to do this"asks Natalia for the third time as their driving to Julia Winston's house.

"Find out if this woman had anything to do with my nephew's disappearance,yeah I do"says Eric looking out the window to watch all the expensive houses pass by.

"Eric,she might know where Kyle is and you have to be okay with us walking away with nothing,not Julia and not Kyle"says Natalia trying to get Eric to look at her.

"You think I don't know that,I've done this a hundred times before Natalia,the only difference is who the victim is"says Eric now regretting calling his nephew a victim.

"I know that but when it's a case involving someone we care about we get careless and miss something, because we are to emotionally involved"says Natalia thinking back to her sister's kidnapping.

They pulled up to a large house and when they got out they got to see how large it was.

"How can someone to a one bedroom apartment in west Miami to this in fifteen years"asks Eric thinking that this could have been the world Kyle grew up in.

"You marry well,her first husband had a decent amount of cash and helped her get started as a real estate developer,and when he died she marries someone with even more money and now here we are"says Natalia as they go up to the door and rings the bell.

'With all this money she could have easily hired someone to find Kyle"say Eric looking up at the house.

"Yeah your right"says Natalia as someone answers the door.

A blond woman about forty answers the door,although Kyle resembles Horatio around the eyes and nose,Eric could clearly see Kyle in the woman's face.

"Can I help you"asks The woman,Julia.

"Julia Winston"asks Natalia.

"Yes"answers Julia.

"I'm Natalia Boa Vista and this is Eric Delko,we're with the Miami Dade Police department,can we come in"says Natalia motioning to him when she said his name.

"Sure"answers Julia and motions for them enter.

Her house was even bigger on the inside and also more expensive.

"Honey the police are here"says Julia to a guy sitting on the couch.

He stand up to face them and Eric realized he was face to face with Kyle's stepfather.

"Ron Saris"he says as he sticks out his hand to Natalia and Eric.

"Natalia Boa Vista and this is Eric Delko"says Natalia as Ron shakes both her's and Eric's hand.

"Well what's this about"asks Ron while he sits down and motions for them to do the same thing.

"We're here to talk to your wife a few questions about a missing teenage boy"says Natalia opening the folder she had brought with her.

"I don't know anything about that"says Julia in a way Eric couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"We'll see,do you know this boy"says Natalia as she takes out a picture of Kyle that had been taken the week before at a family barbecue.

"No I don't think so,who is he"says Julia barley glancing at the photo.

"His name is Kyle Caine,he disappeared last night on his way home from a party"says Natalia still holding up the picture.

"Oh my god his poor parents"says Julia not making the connection that this was her son.

"What does this boy have to do with my wife"asks Ron getting really defensive.

"We found a purse with your wife's ID in it next to the crime scene"says Eric realizing this is the first time he's spoken since Julia answered the door.

"I lost that purse a week ago,I left it in the mall,and when I went back to get it,it was gone"says Julia immediately knowing what they were taking about.

"Miss Winston,do you have any children"asks Natalia which surprised Eric because he thought they agreed to not mention the relation between Kyle and Julia.

"No,wait there was a child I gave up for adoption,but that was a long time ago"says Julia giving the G rating version about how Kyle ended up in foster care.

"What does that have to do with anything,that was twenty years ago"this came from Ron who had ether heard this story before or was pretending to.

"It was fifteen years ago actually,and you didn't willingly give him up for adoption"says Natalia,which surprised Eric because he had wanted to call Julia's bluff on the whole story.

"Yes you're right I had a drug problem and social services thought it would be better if my son didn't see me anymore,but how do you know that"asks Julia finally realizing why they were at her house.

Natalia realized she had screwed up by correcting Julia and Ron about Kyle so she saw she had no choice but to tell them the truth,"We know that because Kyle was the child that was taken from you"she says almost making it sound like Julia Winston was the victim.

"This is my son"says Julia taking the picture of Kyle from Natalia.

"Yes he's your son" says Eric it being a physical struggle to get the words out of his mouth.

"He's grown up"says Julia still looking at the photo.

"But the records should have been sealed how did you know that this boy was her son even if he is"says Ron as if he was trying to convince his wife this wasn't her son.

"Kyle's father recognized your wife from her ID"says Natalia trying to minimize her mistake as much as possible.

"Well how did his father know what I look like"asks Julia.

"Does the name John Walden ring a bell"asks Eric who knows the story by heart.

"That's my ex boyfriend and Kyle's biological father,but how do you know that I never listed him on the birth certificate"asks Julia not realizing who John Walden really was.

"John Walden's real name is Horatio Caine,and he's had custody of Kyle for the past ten years"says Eric.

"Ten years,so he was never adopted"asks Julia in disbelief.

Just then Natalia's phone rang and she excused herself to go answer it,leaving Eric along with Julia and Ron.

"So he has a good life"asks Julia handing Kyle's picture back to Eric.

"Yeah he has"says Eric looking at Kyle's picture again.

"Eric"says Natalia as she motions for him to come over to her.

"Excuse me"says Eric to Julia and Ron and goes over to Natalia,"What is it"asks Eric almost afraid to hear what she had to say.

"They found three bodies across town"says Natalia putting her phone away.

"What does that have to do with Kyle"asks Eric.

"Their were found in Julia Winston's office"says Natalia motioning to Julia who is still sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry but something's come up and we really have to be going"says Natalia going over to talk to Julia and Ron.

"I'll show you out"says Ron walking over to the door.

He shows Eric and Natalia the door and doesn't say another word as he closes the door behind them.

"So what happened to not telling her Kyle was her son"asked Eric as the walk to the car.

"Yeah well plans change"says Natalia while getting into the car.

"So what's the issue with the bodies"asks Eric.

"We'll get more information when we get to the lab"says Natalia starting the car.

Natalia was right they left without anymore information on Kyle,but Eric couldn't shake the feeling that Julia Winston knew more about Kyle then she was saying.


	5. Chapter 4:Calleigh

The morgue seemed even more crowded with the three bodies spread out on the tables,and Calleigh kept staring at their faces to make sure they didn't turn into Kyle.

"Sandra Peters,sixty four,Secretary ,Oliver Langley thirty eight,CEO of Langley real estate and Paula Nash,twenty eight,was a real estate agent,the all worked for Oliver Langley"says Tom Loman,as reads the names off the clipboard he was holding.

"How did they die"asks Calleigh still looking at their faces.

"They were all shot with a forty four caliber,which was recovered at the scene,it's being tested for prints,to the chest,head and back"says Loman as he shows Calleigh where they had been shot.

"What was the TOD"asks Calleigh.

"About twenty hours ago"says Tom as he looks at his clipboard again.

"So before Kyle went missing"says Calliegh still looking at the bodies.

"Is it true that the prime suspect in this case may be responsible for what happened to Kyle"asks Lomen wondering if all the rumours were true.

"Yeah it's true"says Calleigh looking at Tom.

"Well do we have any idea where Kyle might be"asks Tom as he sets down his clipboard.

"No,we're getting a warrant to search Julia Winston's house but until then we have nothing"says Calleigh.

Just then her phone beeped with a message from Ryan saying they got the warrant and we're going over to Julia's house.

"Thanks Tom"says Calleigh while leaving the room.

"Let me know when you find him"says Tom after her.

Calleigh makes her way back to the lab when she runs into Eric.

"Hey,how you doing"she says to her boyfriend.

"The DNA results just came back on the pool of blood at the scene"says Eric motioning to the piece of paper in his hands.

"And"asks Calleigh although she knew what the answer was.

"It's Kyle's"says Eric handing her the paper.

Sure enough it came back a ninety nine point nine percent match to the tooth brush Horatio had given them.

Calleigh stared at the paper in disbelief and then said,"You okay".

"I will be when I found the son of a bitch who did this"says Eric taking the paper back and starts to walk away.

"Eric"Calleigh calls after him.

Eric stops and looks at her.

"You can't do this to yourself everybody here is doing everything they can to find Kyle,I know your frustrated.."Calleigh says before she's interrupted.

"Frustrated doesn't begin to cover how I'm feeling,I know Julia Winston had something to do with this and I can't do anything about it,do you know what like to feel totally useless"asks Eric coming back over to Calleigh.

"No I don't,but Eric you are doing something,your here,your doing everything in your power to find Kyle,your not useless Eric"says Calleigh,"the warrant just came through to search Julia Winston's house want to come and maybe we can find you something to do that won't make you feel useless".

"Yeah alright"says Eric as he takes Calleigh's hand and they leave the lab together.


	6. Chapter 5:Horatio

Horatio was standing in his office looking out his window when someone knocked on his door,"Lieutenant,there's a women here to see you,says it's urgent"says the guy at the door.

"Send her in"says Horatio as turns to face the door.

Julia Winston enters Horatio's office and started talking the second she entered the room,"How could you not tell me".

"I assume your talking about Kyle"says Horatio as he turns to face her.

"Yes I'm talking about Kyle I have a right to know I'm his mother"says Julia who's getting really upset.

"Actually you lost that right when you decided that getting high was more important then taking care of our son"says Horatio.

"I admit I was screwed up but I have a right to know where my son is"she says.

"Well then why did he end up in foster care"says Horatio asking the question he's wanted to ask for ten years.

"Foster care,what are you talking about" she says sounding really confused.

"When I found out about him,he was living in probably the worst foster home I've ever seen"says Horatio as he sends Frank a text saying Julia Winston was in his office without her seeing.

"They promised me he would be adopted"says Julia as if she was getting mad at him for Kyle's years of torment.

"Well he wasn't"says Horatio waiting for a response from Frank.

"Why did you lie to me"Julia asked changing the subject.

"I never lied to you about Kyle"says Horatio even though he knew what she was talking about.

"Not about Kyle about who you were"says Julia.

"I had too"says Horatio not looking her in the eye.

"You had to that's all you can say,you left me without saying good bye what kind of person does that"she says,she had clearly been holding this in a long time.

"I was undercover,Julia and even if I wasn't there wasn't a future for us"says Horatio as he notices Frank standing outside his office.

Horatio signalled him to stay outside,he had a few more things to ask Julia,"Why didn't you try to contact him after all this time you clearly have the money for it"says Horatio trying to get her to answer.

"I thought he was adopted and his new family wouldn't appreciate me coming around"she says trying to make her point.

"You know what you were right,we didn't want you involved Kyle was adopted by my wife,and we're happy"says Horatio once again motioning for Frank to stay put.

"Well where's your wife now,isn't she concerned about where her son is"says Julia overpronuceating the word her like it was poison inside her mouth.

"She passed away five years ago"says Horatio looking at a photo on his desk,it was of the three of them on a fishing boat,which was taken two days before Marisol died.

"Well I'm sorry your wife is dead but you should have told me that you knew about Kyle"she says sounding not really sorry for what happened to Marisol.

"Well why was your purse found at the scene"asks Horatio getting really worked up.

"I don't know,maybe someone left it there to frame me"says Julia as if he would buy that.

"I just don't believe that"says Horatio as he motions for Frank to come in.

"Julia Winston"say's Frank as he enters the room.

"What is this"says Julia to Horatio.

"Your being taken in for questioning"says Frank as he pulls out his handcuffs.

"For what happened to Kyle"she asks still in disbelief.

"That and for the three bodies we found at your office"says Horatio as Julia is handcuffed.

"It wasn't me"she says as Frank starts to read her,her rights,"You have the right to remain silent,anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law"this is how far he gets before Julia interprets him.

"You're making a huge mistake"she says as Frank finishes giving her rights.

"Where is he,Julia"asks Horatio as she's lead out of the,she doesn't reply


	7. Chapter 6:Ryan

Ron Saris had a field day with the warrant and while he was on the phone with his lawyer Ryan and Walter started processing the house.

Ryan didn't find anything until he got to Julia's office.

She had left her browser open to her bank page and it didn't take long for Ryan to find something strange,five hundred dollar weekly payments to some kind of place called James investigations.

Just then Eric walked into the room and asked if he had found anything.

"Have you ever heard of James investigations"asks Ryan as he looks up from the computer.

"I've seen the bus benches why"asks Eric as he comes further into the room.

"Well someone was paying them five hundred dollars a week for something"says Ryan getting up.

"That something probably had to do with finding Kyle"says Eric as they leave the room.

"Yeah your right"says Ryan as Ron Saris comes back over to them looking pissed.

"You arrested my wife"says Ron to no one in-particular.

"Your wife was taken in for questioning nothing more"says Eric trying to calm him down.

"You have no evidence"says Ron as if telling them this would get his wife off.

"Actually we do,your wife's purse was found at the abduction scene and her fingerprints were found on the murder weapon"says Ryan who had just gotten the results from the lab.

"That doesn't mean any thing that could all just be a coincidence"says Ron even though he knew it wasn't.

Just then Walter comes over to Ryan and Eric and says,"Hey guys I just looked in the garage and there's something you gotta see".

Eric,Ryan and a still angry Ron follow Walter back to the garage where they find a car with a broken windshield and a dented front bumper.

"Mr Saris,who's car is this"asks Ryan as he goes around to inspect the front.

"It's my wife's but she hit a dog,last time I checked that's not illegal"says Ron repeating what his wife told him.

When Ryan was inspecting the bumper he saw something that wouldn't be there was someone had just hit a dog.

"Hey Eric,what was Kyle wearing when he disappeared"asks Ryan as he takes a piece as fabric from the front fender.

"Jeans,a grey t-shirt and a denim jacket,why"answers Eric.

"This looks like denim and it's got blood on it"says Ryan as he bag's it for processing.

"Mr Saris if your wife just hit a dog how did that get into the bumper"asks Eric trying his best not to do something stupid.

"I don't know"says Ron.

"Mr Saris your going to come downtown and answer a few questions"says Ryan as he stands up.

"I'm not going any where with out my lawyer,who I'm calling right know"says Ron as he pulls out his phone and walks towards the door where Eric steps in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere buddy"says Eric as he gets no response from Ron.

"Don't tell me what to do,one call to the mayor and you'll be reading meders,buddy"says Ron as Eric pins him up against the wall.

"I'll tell you what to do,you know why we've got three dead bodies and a missing kid,now if you know anything about that you'd better tell me right know"says Eric still pinning against the wall.

"Eric put him down"says Ryan as he goes over to him and try's to get him to let go of him.

"You tell me where he is"says Eric not letting go.

"I don't know where he is"says Ron struggling to get free.

"Eric put him down"says Walter as him and Ryan are finally getting Eric to release Ron.

"You're crazy"says Ron to a still angry Eric.

"Let me go"says Eric as fights Ryan's and Walters grip.

"Outside Eric,outside"says Ryan as he leads Eric out of the room.

They get to the driveway before Eric once again wrestles away from Ryan's grip and turns to face him,"I had him Ryan I was this close to finding him".

"Eric he doesn't know where Kyle is"says Ryan trying to calm his friend down.

"You don't know that he could be holding him up somewhere"says Eric who is now yelling.

"Because if that guy killed three people and then kidnapped the son of a Lieutenant with the police department he'd be half way to Fiji right now,he has the money and the means to do so and he's also to smart to hide the evidence to convect him in his garage"says Ryan.

"Okay maybe you're right but,she didn't do this herself"says Eric starting to calm down.

"She could have,she could have done this whole thing herself and he could know nothing about it"says Ryan as he also starts to calm down.

"Natalia was right I'm getting to emotionally involved"says Eric.

"Look I get how hard it is for you and I also know you can't just sit back and do nothing,it's your family we're talking about"says Ryan just as Walter comes out of the house.

"So Mr Saris agreed not to press charges when I said we won't press charges for the large unregistered gun collection I found in his den,so are you okay"says Walter to Eric.

"I'm fine"says Eric even though he clearly wasn't.

"So what are we going to do with him"says Ryan pointing back to the house referring to Ron.

"We take him in for evidence tampering and see what else we can charge him with"says Walter.

"Ok I can live with that"says Eric as walks back to his car.

"Why do I have the feeling we're not going to hear the end this"says Walter while he watches Eric drive away.

"Because he's going to remind us of this for a long time"says Ryan.

"Come on let's go tell Saris that although he gets away with the gun charge he's still going to jail"says Walter as him and Ryan go back into the house.


	8. Chapter 7:Natalia

Natalia had been in interrogation for two hours with Tripp and Julia Winston and the only thing she said was that she didn't know anything.

When Frank stepped out of the room to take a phone call Natalia thought this would be a good time to really get Julia to say something.

"You know that we have enough evidence to charge you with three counts of murder and one count of aggravated kidnapping,that's the death penalty,if you confess and tell us where Kyle is we can negotiate to thirty years,maybe give you a chance to get out alive"says Natalia.

"Last time I checked the evidence you have is circumstantial"says Julia with a smug look on her face.

"Your right it is but how can you explain your fingerprints at the scene of a triple homicide and your purse at the scene of your sons abduction and a piece of denim with his blood on it was found in the front bumper of your car that is more than a coincidence"says Natalia trying to get her to break.

"My husband sells guns and I've looked at a few when he brought them to the house so I must have touched it then and as for my purse I lost it a week ago and I can't explain the denim someone must be trying to frame me,and what motive would I have to do any of this"says Julia trying to convince Natalia she was right.

"Motive,I'll give you had a large blowout with Oliver Langley and Paula Nash the day before they were killed and you said and I quote,"I'll kill you both,I'm going to effing kill you" and for the Kyle Caine disappearance you haven't seen your own son in fifteen years and you tracked him down and he rejected you,that's enough motive for a jury"says Natalia as she pulls out pictures of both crime scenes so Julia could see her handy work.

Julia Winston looks at the photos and then pushes them away saying"I want a lawyer,now".

"You want a lawyer fine,you'll get a lawyer"says Natalia as she leaves the room.

When Natalia leaves the room she sees Frank just watching from behind the glass and when Natalia enters the room he say"I'm surprised she didn't ask for a lawyer sooner".

"She's hiding something"says Natalia as she watches Julia twiddling her thumbs.

"That was Ryan"says Frank referring to the phone call,"He said he found a empty bottle of Olanzapine in Julia Winston's trash can".

"Olanzapine,that's used to treat bipolar disorder,so did she run out"says Natalia now looking back at Frank.

"Ryan says based on the date they were last refilled she's been off her meds for at least three weeks"says Frank once again checking his phone.

"Three weeks so she could be in the middle of a psychotic break"says Natalia.

"I also had Calliegh check out James investigations and after she showed them the warrant I had drawn up they were more than happy to help and gave us all of their files on Julia Winston"says Frank putting his phone back in his pocket.

"And"asks Natalia hoping Julia Winston didn't hire them because she thought her husband was cheating on her.

"They said that about three weeks ago she hired them to find the son who had been taken away from her fifteen years ago"says Frank referring to Julia when he spoke.

"Three weeks that's about the time she went of her meds,did they manage to find Kyle"asks Natalia.

"Yep,and here's the best part they told her where he was two days ago"says Frank.

"Two days so that's probably what set her off"says Natalia as a well dressed man enters the room.

"Excuse me I'm James Ross,I'm Julia Winston's attorney"he says before anyone else could say any thing.

"She just asked for a attorney how could you get here so fast"asks Natalia thinking that she didn't even call for one yet.

"My services were per-cured by Julia Winston's husband,now I would like to speak to my client"he says even though he has every intention of going in there no matter what they say.

"Sure go right ahead"says Frank as James Ross leaves the room.

"Ifs she's off her meds she might not remember whether or not she did all of those things"says Natalia as they watch Julia get familiar with her lawyer.

"I'll call for a psych console and see what they say,until then we keep looking"says Frank as Natalia leaves the room.

The first thing she sees is Horatio sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway,just waiting,Natalia goes and sits beside him,"She's asked for a lawyer,there's nothing we can do until they try and make a deal".

"They didn't find anything at her house"asks Horatio looking at her like he wants her to tell him that everything is going to be ok.

"No,just the car,the blood is being tested and we should have the results soon"says Natalia as an uniformed officer walks over to them,"Miss Boa Visa,a John and Peggy Nash would like to talk with you".

"Paula Nash's parents,are you going to be okay"says Natalia to Horatio.

"I'll be fine,go"says Horatio as Natalia stands up and follows the uniform to the waiting room.

The uniform pointed to a middle aged couple sitting together,When Natalia enters the room they immediately stand up to face her.

"Mr and Mrs Nash,I'm Natalia Boa Vista you asked to speak to me".

"Yes we would like to know what your doing about our daughters case"says Mr Nash as he shakes Natalia's hand.

"Well we are still investigating but we do have a suspect in custody"says Natalia as the Nash's begin to look relived.

"And this person you have in custody,this person killed my Paula"asks Mrs Nash timidly as if she was afraid of the answer.

"We believe so yes"says Natalia as they all sit down.

"What is this person facing time wise"asks Mr Nash.

"Well normally for a triple murder the person would be facing life in prison or the death penalty,but this case has special circumstances that make that a little more complicated"says Natalia trying to be carful how she phrased things.

"What special circumstances"asks Mrs Nash.

"We believe this person has committed another crime we are investigating and if we get her to confess to that she will most likely be offered a deal"says Natalia now expecting a big outburst.

"A deal for killing our daughter,she doesn't deserve a deal for what she did"says Mr Nash as he stands up.

"I can't agree with you more,but we have no choice"says Natalia as she stands up to look Mr Nash in the eye.

"Well what other crime is this that is so important that you would let this manic free"says Mr Nash still obviously upset.

"The kidnaping of a seventeen year old boy"says Natalia as Mr Nash sits down again.

"A seventeen year old boy"asks Mr Nash still in shock.

"Yes,he went missing last night on his way home from a party"says Natalia sitting down once again herself.

"What's his name"asks Mrs Nash now understanding she's not the only parent grieving.

"Kyle"answers Natalia."And his parents"asks Mr Nash.

"His mother died five years ago,but his father is a Lieutenant with the Miami Dade police department and a close friend of mine"says Natalia thinking of Horatio sitting alone in the hallway.

"So if she tells you where this Kyle is she'll get a deal"Says Mr Nash.

"Yeah,that's how it works"says Natalia.

"If the deal involves returning a child to his family,I can live with that"says Mrs Nash speaking for the first time in several minutes.

"Peggy,you don't mean that"says Mr Nash talking to his wife.

"I don't what this boys father to have to go through what we're going through,you have my permission to take the deal"says Mrs Nash first to her husband and then to Natalia.

"And I guess you have mine too"says Mr Nash looking back at his wife.

Just then Frank came and knocked on the door Natalia got up and answered.

"They'd like to make a deal"says Frank quietly so the Nash's won't hear.

"Alright,I'll be right there"says Natalia as Frank leaves the room.

Just as Natalia is about to excuse herself Mrs Nash says"Miss Boa Vista".

"Yes"says Natalia in return.

"Please find that boy"says Mrs Nash again.

"I will"says Natalia as she goes to make a deal she wishes she doesn't have to make.


	9. Chapter 8:Frank

Julia Winston showed no reaction when Frank and Natalia entered the room,but then again Frank didn't think she ever showed emotion.

"You'd like to make a deal"says Natalia as her and Frank enter the room.

"Yes"say James Ross as they all sit down.

"Well don't leave us hanging what is it"asks Frank.

"My client would like twenty years in exchange for a full confession and the location of Kyle Caine's body"says James Ross.

Frank felt like he'd been hit by a truck,Kyle was dead,oh god.

"So Kyle's dead"asks Natalia she couldn't believe it ether.

"Yes,and we'll tell you where the body is if my client gets twenty years"says James Ross so calmly as if he was ordering dinner.

"How'd he die"asks Frank hoping it was a mistake.

"I hit him with my car"says Julia Winston also very calmly.

"Why"asks Natalia.

"I spend years wondering where he was I always wanted to see him and when I finally found him and I told him who I was he said he didn't care,he said his mother died five years ago and that he had never forgiven me for what I had done to him and he never would and he said if he ever saw me again he would call the cops and have me throw in jail and I got mad and I got back into my car and I don't know what happened I just put my foot on the gas and the next thing I know he's lying on the ground in front of my car"says Julia Winston with actual tears.

"What about the other murders"asks Frank.

"Oliver and Paula were sleeping together and because off that she got promoted and I didn't,I got mad and went home got one of one of my husbands guns he thought I didn't know about and I went back and I shot them"says Julia Winston her fake tears now gone.

"Where is he Julia"asks Frank remembering his promise to a friend to get his son back to him.

"Before my client admits any thing else,we want that deal"says James Ross.

"No judge in the state of Florida will sent a quadruple murderer after twenty years,forty years"says Frank foolishly trying to negotiate.

"Twenty five"says James Ross.

"We'll need a few minutes to talk this over"says Natalia and Frank agrees.

"Take your time"says James Ross because him and his client aren't going anywhere.

Natalia and Frank leave the room and don't say another word until the door is closed behind them.

"I can't believe this is happening"says Natalia still in shock.

"Just calm down Natalia"says to Frank knowing it won't do any good.

"Kyle's dead and to find his body we need to agree to let his killer go in twenty years"says Natalia not calming down.

"It's going to be ok"says Frank doubting that himself.

"What are we going to tell Horatio"asks Natalia.

"I didn't even think about that"says Frank.

"Well one of us has to"says Natalia hoping Frank would volunteer.

"I'll do it,I was the one who promised him we would get Kyle back"says Frank going to find Horatio.

He was right where Natalia had left him,sitting on one of the chairs in the hallway,by himself.

Frank sits down and Horatio say something Frank didn't expect,"He's dead isn't he".

"I'm afraid he is"says Frank wondering how he knew.

"How'd he die"asks Horatio not knowing if he wanted to know.

"She hit him with her car"says Frank.

"How much time do they want"asks Horatio.

"Twenty years was their original offer but the'll settle for twenty five but I can talk to the DA to"says Frank before Horatio interrupts him.

"Take the deal Frank,I just want my son back"says Horatio hoping this was all some strange dream.

"Alright"says Frank as he goes back into the interrogation room and told Natalia that they were taking the deal she wasn't happy about it but she agreed and they together go back into the room with Julia Winston and her lawyer.

"We'll take the deal"says Natalia still sounding bitter.

"I knew you would"says James Ross with a smile.

"Where's Kyle"asks Frank.

"Just off the Rickenbacker Conway,right on the rocks"says Julia Winston.

"You'd better hope he's still there because if he's not and we find out your lying we'll make sure you never see the light of day again"says Natalia as they leave the room.


	10. Chapter 9:Walter

When Walter first got to the Conway it was completely empty,no cars no tracks and no Kyle,hopefully that's a good sign.

"So according to Frank,Kyle should just be on those rocks over there"says Ryan as they get out of the car.

"Let's hope he's right"says Walter as more cars pull up.

Tom Loman pulls up in the corners van looking grim,Eric and Calliegh in Callieghs SUV,and an ambulance and fire truck,apparently this part of the Conway can get dangerous fast.

"So who's going down there"asks Walter when him and Ryan talk with Loman,a paramedic and a guy from fire and rescue.

"We should make sure your boy is down there first before we send in the doc,so I think me and you guys"says The fire and rescue guy who's name on his shirt reads David.

"I agree"answers the parametric who's name was conformed by another paramedic as Abby.

Loman nods in agreement,so Ryan,Walter and David head down to the rocks.

The rocks were steep and jagged and it was easy to see why they had to call in fire and rescue.

"I see something"says Walter as he catch's a glimpse of something blue against the rocks.

Sure enough it was Kyle's blue denim jacket,he was lying on his stomach with his face turned to Walter enough to see it was covered in blood as were his clothes is some spots.

"Damn,it's him"says Ryan as he turns away.

"I'll go back and get Tom"says Walter as he turns and begins to walk away when he thinks he sees Kyle's hand twitch.

"Did you see that"asks Walter still not sure what he saw.

"See what"asks Ryan turning around slightly.

"His hand just twitched"says Walter pointing to Kyle's left hand.

"Walter that's impossible"says Ryan.

Just then Kyle's hand twitch's again and this time David notices it to.

"You saw that right"asks Walter as David checks Kyle for a pulse,he turns Kyle over onto his back and puts his ear to Kyle's chest and listens it's a long minute before he says,"He's still breathing".

"What"asks Ryan as he completely turns around to face David.

"He's got a pulse,he's alive"says David checking again get to be sure.

"We need a medic"yells Walter in the direction of the cars.

"There's no time"says David as picks up Kyle and puts him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing the paramedics will be here soon"says Ryan objecting.

"We need to get this kid to a hospital if we wait for the paramedics to get here it might be to late"say David carefully running in the direction of the cars with Kyle still on his shoulder,and Walter and Ryan run after him.

When Walter and Ryan get back to everyone David is laying Kyle on the ground and Eric and Calleigh crowd around him.

"What's going on"asks Calleigh confused.

"He's alive"says Walter as he runs up behind her just as Abby starts out checking Kyle.

"He's what"asks Eric not believing it.

"He's right this kid has a pulse"says Abby yelling at her partner to bring the stretcher.

"How is he still alive"asks Ryan as the paramedics lift Kyle to the stretcher.

"It's a miracle"answers Calliegh as they start to load Kyle into the ambulance with Eric close behind.

When the doors close and the ambulance drives away Walter takes out his phone and makes a call,"Horatio we found Kyle,"and he happily adds,"He's alive".


	11. Chapter 10:Eric and Natalia

The paramedic,Abby,haven't been able to give Eric anything definitive when she first looked Kyle over,it was the same in the ambulance,all she did was ask Eric questions.

"Do you know what his blood type is"asks Abby as she puts and oxygen mask on Kyle when his breathing rate starts to go down.

Eric tried to think,they went through this when Horatio had been shot,they have the same blood type,"A positive"answers Eric finally remembering.

"Is he allergic to any medications"she asks again.

"No I don't think so"says Eric hoping he was right.

"Is he on any medications"asks Abby.

"Sleeping pills that's about it"says Eric as Kyle stops breathing completely and the heart rate monitor starts to beep.

"What's happening"asks Eric as Abby cuts off Kyle's shirt.

"He's in vifib,his heart just stopped"she says as she grabs the defibulater and turns it on.

"Charge to two hundred,clear"she says as she slams the paddles onto Kyle's chest and his body jerks up,nothing happens.

Eric starts to say a silent prayer as Abby does it again,"Charge to three hundred,clear".

Nothing happens,she try's again,"Charge to four hundred clear"she says as the monitor starts to beep and Kyle starts breathing again.

"He's back"says Abby as she puts the defibulater away and takes out a stethoscope and starts to listen to Kyle's heart.

"Why did his heart stop"ask Eric squeezing his nephews hand.

"Don't know we'll find out more at the hospital"says Abby as the ambulance screeches to a halt.

Someone opens the door and pulls one end of the stretcher while Abby pushes the other and jumps out following the man inside the hospital,and Eric follows her.

"Kyle Caine,seventeen years old,was struck by a car and has been exposed to the elements since last night"says Abby announcing it to the waiting doctors.

"Okay we need to get him to a CT now,you family"says one of the awaiting doctor a woman in her mid thirties as she stops to talk to Eric.

"Yes I'm his uncle,is he going to be alright"asks Eric looking down the hall as Kyle is pushed in to a room at the end of the hall.

"We're not sure,are his parents here or is it just you"asks the doctor not really responding to Eric's question.

"My sister was killed five years ago but his father should be here soon"says Eric realizing he wasn't sure if Horatio knew they had found Kyle or not.

"Ok we're going to need both of you available in case he might need a transfusion you can wait in the waiting room down the hall,we're going to do everything we can for your nephew"says the doctor as she runs down the hall to the room to where they took Kyle.

"Wait I need to know that he's going to be okay"yells Eric down the hall but the doctor had disappeared by that point,so he had no choice but to go wait in the waiting room.

It was cramped with uncomfortable couches and chairs,not wanting to sit down just yet he takes out his phone and calls Horatio.

He immediately picks up"Hello".

"It's Eric have you heard"asks Eric not sure what to say.

"Yeah Walter called me I'm on my way"say Horatio and Eric can hear someone honk their horn in the background,"How is he".

"H I'm not going to lie it looks pretty bad he flatlined in the ambulance"says Eric to complete silence.

"What did the doctor say"asks Horatio after a few seconds.

"Not a lot just we both need to be available in case he needs a blood transfusion"says Eric.

"I'll be there in five minutes I'll talk to you then"says Horatio as Eric can hear the sound of another car horn.

"Ok see you then"says Eric as he hangs sits down in one of the chairs and starts to wait.

* * *

Natalia

When Frank first told her that Kyle was alive the first thing she wanted to do was tell Julia Winston just to see the look on her face.

Her and her lawyer were still in the interaction room,waiting to hear back about Kyle.

When Natalia first entered the room James Ross was the first to speak,"I assume you found him"he asks with little emotion.

"Yes we did"says Natalia waiting for the right moment to spread the news.

"Well just sign here and I'll be out of your hair"he says as he holds the plea agreement and a pen out to Natalia to sign.

"Can I see that"says Natalia referring to the plea deal.

"Sure"says James Ross as he hands her the piece of paper.

Natalia takes the piece of paper from him and immediately tears it into a bunch of little pieces and throws it at them.

"Why the hell did you do that"asks James Ross who is getting very angry.

"We don't need your deal anymore"says Natalia.

"Do you think just because you now have Kyle Caine's body you can get out of the deal"say James Ross now yelling.

"No it's not that,we have a witness"says Natalia.

"What who"asks Julia Winston speaking for the first time since Natalia entered the room.

"Kyle Caine"says Natalia triumphant.

"What are you talking about"asks James Ross really confused.

"You see when we got to the scene Kyle was still there but he was still breathing and he's been taken to the hospital"says Natalia leaving out the fact Kyle was still critical.

"You can't use this in court"says James Ross.

"Actually we can we never made the deal so we can use this in court or where ever we want"says Natalia now looking right at Julia Winston,"I can assure you that we're going to seek the maximum sentence for this,your history,see you in court"says Natalia as she leaves the room and let's the door slam behind her.


	12. Chapter 11:Horatio

Horatio had been sitting in the waiting room in the hospital for three hours had hadn't heard anything about Kyle besides what Eric told him,and the waiting was killing him.

He had thought he was dead when he found out about the other murders,but when Walter had called him and told him Kyle was alive and on his way to the hospital he went into shock and Walter had to tell him several times before it made sense to him.

Eric had gone to call Calliegh and get coffee when Kyle's doctor came back in.

"Excuse me are you Kyle Caine's father"asks a woman in scrubs.

"Yes I'm Horatio Caine"says Horatio as he stands up.

"I'm Dr Robin Bennett I'm your sons doctor"she says as she sits down and Horatio follows.

"Is he alright"asks Horatio the words coming out of his mouth faster then he thought they would.

"Well it's a miracle he made it as long as he did without medical attention and there still may be chance for permanent damage but yes he's going to be alright"says Dr Bennett.

Horatio exhales a sigh of relief before Dr Bennett continues talking,"He suffered a internal bled that would have been minor if he had been treated sooner which is what caused him to flatline in the ambulance and he also has several broken ribs,his left wrist is fractured,he has a concussion and has fractured his skull,and he also has broken his right leg and will need help getting around for a few weeks".

"He'll get it"says Horatio without thinking.

"Ok great and he is also severely dehydrated and were going to want to keep him in the hospital for at least a week"she says.

"Can I see him"says Horatio.

"Yeah in a few minutes he's just recovering from surgery right now but you can see him when we move him to the ICU"says Dr Bennett standing up.

"Ok thank you so much"says Horatio as Eric enters the room.

"I'll let you know when you can see him"say Dr Bennett as she gets up and leaves just as Eric comes over.

"Well"asks Eric coming over to Horatio.

"He's going to be alright"say Horatio as Eric also breaths a sigh of relief.

"Thank god"says Eric.

"What did Calleigh say"asks Horatio.

"That we've official charged Julia Winston with the Langley murders and with Kyle's attempted murder and kidnaping and she's been taken into custody she won't bother you guys again"says Eric handing Horatio one of the cups of coffee he was holding.

"Thanks"says Horatio as he takes a sip.

"So how bad is it"asks Eric referring to Kyle.

"Pretty bad"say Horatio thinking back to what the doctor said.

"Did she say why he flatlined in the ambulance"asks Eric.

"He had some internal bleeding,but he's fine now"says Horatio hoping that was true.

"Mr Caine"says Dr Bennett as she comes back to the room.

"Yes"asks Horatio,setting down his coffee on one of the end tables.

"If you follow me you can see your son now"says Dr Bennett as she motions for him to follow her.

"It's ok,I'll wait here"says Eric as he motions for Horatio to go.

Horatio nods and follows Dr Bennett down the hall.

"The ICU was basically empty except for a few doctors checking on patents and Dr Bennett leads Horatio to a bed at the end of the hall and stops.

Horatio looks and he sees his son,he's unconscious,covered in bandages and has tubes and wires all over his body,but he was very much alive.

Horatio goes over to his son and picks up his right hand and says,"I'm here Kyle,I'm here".

"I'll leave you two alone, stay as long as you like"says Dr Bennett as she goes to check on some other patents,but Horatio doesn't hear what she says.

Horatio sits down in the chair beside Kyle's bed still holding his hand,"I love you Kyle,I know I don't say it enough,maybe I should but I do,your the most important thing in my life"says Horatio as he continues to hold his sons hand as he listens to the beeps of the monitors.


	13. Epilogue:Kyle

When Kyle woke up he didn't know where he was the last thing he remembered was headlights coming at him.

The only thing he could hear besides his own breathing was beeping,was he in a hospital ,when he tried to open his eyes the light was so bright he immediately closed them again,and only he heard something move beside him did he really open his eyes and look.

"Kyle"says his dad as he moves his chair closer to Kyle's bed and takes his hand.

"Dad"says Kyle his voice sounding horse.

"It's okay Kyle,it's okay,your okay"says Horatio.

"What happened,where am I"asks Kyle.

"Well your in the hospital,as for what happened what's the last thing you remember"asks Horatio.

Thats when it all came rushing back,the woman claiming to be his mother,the fight and her standing over him after she hit him with a car.

"That woman said she was my mom,but.."says Kyle before Horatio starts talking.

"Don't worry about it we got her,she won't bother you again"says Horatio as Kyle manages a smile,relived.

"How long was I out"asks Kyle referring to the time he was unconscious.

"About thirty-six hours"says Horatio looking at his watch.

"What"says Kyle not expecting about five hours at most,but he missed a day and a half.

"Hey it's ok"says Horatio.

"So what happens now"asks Kyle.

"Well I'm going to go find the doctor and tell her your awake and you just relax"says Horatio as he stands up and starts to leave but he stops and turns,"Hey you know I love you right".

"I know I love you to dad"says Kyle.

"I'll be right back"says Horatio as he turns and walks away.

Kyle looks around the small room he was glad to be alive and he was glad that his "mom"was in jail,but he had the feeling this was just the beginning.


End file.
